DaveKat Fanfiction
by VanillaTwilight413
Summary: Mature, Fluff, Vanilla. Rated T Hey! Sorry, guys. I have to go on some kind of short hiatus, if you will. There should be an update in a few days to a week or so, so keep an eye out if you're interested in the current Davekat fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

DaveKat Fanfiction by VanillaTwilight413

Chapter one

* * *

~Karkat~

He sighs, looking out of his window. It was a rainy day, a dim grey light shining through the rain. He didn't know why, but he had always liked the rain. It soothed his troubled thoughts, as if the storm was washing away all his sorrows. He was a bit lonely, wishing he had someone to cuddle with by the window and watch the storm together in the dim gray light. Night soon began to fall and he went to bed, dreading tomorrow, which was his first day at his new school.

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! _Karkat's alarm clock screeched, causing him to wake up and roll over, yanking the cord out of the wall. He stirred with a groan, standing and getting out of bed. '_Get up, asshole.' _Karkat told himself in his mind. He slowly and lazily got up, rubbing his eyes and walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. He shuffled out of the bathroom and to his closet, opening the door and shuffling through his clothes. He chose gray skinny jeans and a black tee-shirt, along with his converse. He grabbed his backpack and threw it over his back, starting towards his new school.

He walked up the steps and pushed open one of the heavy doors, roaming around until he found his designated locker. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the crumbled slip of paper and twisted the combination, popping his locker open. He threw his other binder for his third and fourth period in, along with his fifth through seventh binder. He clutched his needed materials under his arm, shutting his locker and turning around. What he saw made him jump and slam himself against the locker.

A tall, slender and pale blonde boy stood before him, grinning. His hair was bright blonde and Karkat could make out a light sweep of freckles underneath the blonde's dark aviators. He was wearing a red beanie and a tee-shirt with red sleeves and a broken 8-bit record on it, paired with black skinny jeans and red hightops. Karkat sneered and scowled at him for a second, blushing and looking away in embarassment from being scared so easily.

"Hi," the blonde smirked, looking at Karkat from behind his shades.

"I'm Dave," the boy introduced himself, holding his hand out for a handshake.

Karkat growled, still not making eye contact.

"Do you always scare people like that?" He huffed, keeping his other comments to himself. He was still shaken and his heart was racing, and he turned to look at the boy who introduced himself as Dave.

"Come on," Dave turned and began walking, gesturing for Karkat to follow.

"I was assigned to show you around."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Karkat~

Karkat slowly and reluctantly took the blonde boy's hand. He had no idea where his classes were in the school. Well, really, he didn't know where anything was.

"Mind if I look at your schedule, bro?" The blonde boy asked. Karkat sighed and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Dave skimmed over the crumpled piece of paper carefully and then began showing the new kid around the school, and Karkat followed. Dave kept making mouthy and flirty little insulting comments, making Karkat blush from time to time and the other comments making Karkat want to back hand the blonde boy across the face. '_Fuck, this guy is annoying,' _Karkat thought to himself.

"Can you just take me to my fucking class? I'm gonna be late." Dave chuckled.

"Oh well. That is quite unfortunate." Karkat glared. He got a good look at the boy. _'Fuck this. Dave with his stupid shades and crooked smirk and taunting comments and his stupid hair and-' _Karkat stopped himself. Who was he kidding? Because he sure wasn't kidding himself. He didn't want to accept the revolting and horrendous feeling that was rising in his stomach. _'No. He's a huge douche and a stranger. You don't even know this asshole.'_ The troll was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain on his forehead and he was pulled back by someone.

"Whoa, man. You okay? You seriously need to pay attention to where you're walking." It was Dave who pulled him back after he had been stricken by the locker. It didn't really help anyway since the damage was already done, but he was flattered at the blonde's concern.

"Wow, asshole. Thanks for the help." Karkat hissed in pain and rubbed his head.

"Kind of a late warning." He was frustrated. Not because he had bumped into a locker whilst arguing with himself, or because of Dave's little comments. He was frustrated with himself. He felt confused and a bit sick at the idea that he might actually _like _this kid. '_No, no, no. Stop it.' _Karkat attempted to stop his thinking about Dave, but miserably failed. The rest of the day the troll was sick at his stomach and in some type of daze. '_Damn it, Karkat._'

Later on, it was lunch. The troll was still delving in his daze so deeply that he barely even noticed the bell ring. _Great. _It was now lunch time and Karkat didn't know anyone, and he didn't have anyone to eat with or talk to. How lovely to be alone all the time. He wandered around and made his way to the cafeteria and he saw Save, who waved him over. Karkat grabbed his lunch and Dave lead him over to a large, round table.

"I'd like to introduce you to my friends," Dave stated, sitting down and Karkat sat across from him. Two other kids approached. One was a tall, muscular and lean black kid who was sporting neat black dreadlocks and had on a pair of black glasses with cracked lenses.

"Hey, Equius. This is Karkat. He's new." Dave gestured to Karkat, and he looked up at the kid who had been called Equius. Equius had beads of sweat on his skin and a towel around his neck. He was accompanied by a small, olive-skinned girl with green eyes and short brown hair. Dave followed the same procedure with the girl, and she introduced herself has Nepeta.

"Hello, Karkat! I'm Nepeta!" The small girl smiled cheerfully. She liked his name, since it had 'kat' in it, which sounded like 'cat.' Karkat nodded towards her, smiling shyly.

"Mew wouldn't mind if I called you Karkitty, would mew?" He eyes her strangely. Wow. This girl seemed like she really liked cats. She even used cat puns when she spoke, but Karkat just ignored them and didn't let it get on his nerves.

"Sure, whatever." Karkat began to slowly eat, staying quiet.

"I can't wait fur mew to meet my other furriends, Karkitty!"


End file.
